


An Alpha's Lust

by YuseiStardust18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Red Canyon (2008), Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Duncan Hillery, Alpha Nyssa al Ghul, Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha Seth Gecko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe-Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bisexual Duncan Hillery, Bisexual Oliver Bane, Bisexual Seth Gecko, Dirty Talk, Dixoncest, Duncan Hillery is his coach, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Geckocest, Hillery has a potty mouth, M/M, Mac and Daryl are Related, Mac and Daryl share the Dixon name, Mac has a dirty mouth, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oliver Bane and Allison Argent are both 18 and besties, Oliver Bane is a lacrosse player, Omega Allison Argent, Omega Oliver Bane, Omega Richie Gecko, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, They are also identical twins, Werewolf Allison Argent, Werewolf Daryl Dixon, Werewolf Duncan Hillery, Werewolf Mac, Werewolf Nyssa al Ghul, Werewolf Oliver Bane, Werewolf Oliver Queen, Werewolf Richie Gecko, Werewolf Seth Gecko, alpha mac, and Oliver Bane, both Gecko twins, so does Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiStardust18/pseuds/YuseiStardust18
Summary: When Daryl Dixon and his twin brother, Mac meet up with another werewolf from another pack, they're not sure to trust him. Then, they find out he's an Alpha, and they invite him back to their place, where hell breaks loose, and shit is flown.





	An Alpha's Lust

_*Daryl's POV*_

I swear, if Mac decides to pull any more of his shit, I'm going to cut off his fucking dick. I swear, he is such an asshole. What's even more crazier, we've got two other brothers, not twins, like us, living in our home, under our roof, and I feel like flipping my shit. Ever since Merle left, I feel like I'm going to break the damn house down. I turn my head around, to see that Richie, the older Gecko brother, is on top of his younger brother, Seth, and has his tongue shoved down his throat, while Seth has his hand shoved down Richie's pants, grasping his hard on. Dear Lord, help me now, I feel like kicking them both out of the house, but I can't, because they got nowhere else to go. I had argued with Mac about letting them stay, and he had finally agreed, as long as they didn't touch his shit, everyone was fine.

 

Now, it's just the three of us for the moment, since Mac's at work, doing Lord knows what. I don't really care, as long as I don't have to drag his sorry ass back to the damn house. The door swings open, and Mac storms in, his nostrils flaring, and he's on the verge of shifting. Shit, he's going to flip. I sink to my knees, whimpering, my eyes flashing gold. Mac stares me down, his eyes red. He knows exactly why I would always do this whenever he's around. The other Alpha/Omega pair in the room, Richie, the Alpha, and his Omega brother, Seth, stare us down, their eyes flashing, the red visible in Richie's eyes, the gold visible in Seth's. Mac circles me, his eyes dark. They're still red, though, and I feel like he's going to be pissed. After a while, he walks back to me, then locks eyes with Richie, telling the other Alpha to leave the room, with Seth. Richie nods his head, then cocks his head at Seth, telling his younger brother with his eyes to leave the room. Once they're gone, Mac turns back to me. He unbuckles his belt, then sits down in the chair, his legs spread.

 

"Mac," I say, and he looks at me. 


End file.
